


Control

by inabodycastofglass



Series: Old works [23]
Category: Next Avengers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabodycastofglass/pseuds/inabodycastofglass
Summary: Torunn was determined to break Francis's control.





	

Francis had a perfect control Torunn couldn’t understand. At first she thought he was just as emotional and impulsive as she was, but with a more masculine energy, much like her brothers. But soon she noticed that even his outbursts were perfectly controlled. Nothing was random or sporadic with him.

She saw how he always waited a moment before yelling, and he always kept the perfect amount of space between him and James when they argued. Every movement was calculated, every clench of his fist and narrowing of his eyes. He knew exactly how every single thing he did would affect those around him.

It slowly started driving her crazy.

She began doing whatever she could to get him to lose his composure. She bumped into him when they walked, “accidentally” knocked him and his stuff over, and even nearly broke his bow. Nothing affected him, though.

And, at some point, he noticed. She knew when because he would act more polite, and smile more, and his flirting got more precise. And she grew more angry.

Usually when something annoyed her like this, she would go off on her own and train until she calmed down. But she couldn’t manage to leave this alone. She was determined to break his composure, make him react.

She knew he was using this to his advantage, keeping her to himself. She recognized when he did. He would start acting very composed, almost an exact copy of the Vision. And she would try to ignore it for a few minutes after he walked off before storming after him.

But nothing she did worked. After a few months she’d run out of ideas. How could one person be so composed. It couldn’t be healthy.

She started to calm down after that. And eventually she stopped responding to his baiting altogether. He eventually had to start coming to her when he wanted to be together, and she took in each time how nice it was.

One day they went for a walk outside the city, and Torunn decided she wanted to fly.

She took Francis by the wrist and swooped him up, flying high and swinging him around.

When she reached the ground her head was so light and her body giddy, that, without thinking, she leaned in and kissed him.

He pulled back, his face red. And she stared. She had managed to shock him, pulled an honest, emotional reaction from him.

She grinned, laughing. “Finally! Yes!” She threw her hands in the air.

She was pushed against a tree as he kissed her. She pulled her head back to laugh some more, and he kissed her again.

Victory was hers.


End file.
